Calm Waters
by crazywolf like chicken
Summary: Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper cross the Pacific for a joined American tour. Yuki is in SanFrancisco to promote his new book. When the two bands and writer are together, old secrets are reveiled.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gravitatoin.If I did well(que evil

laugh) Mwuhahahahahahaha(cough,cough).Ok then,on with the story.(Grin)

"Oka-san,please wake up"

"I'm sorry,but I will have to seperate you two.""You are just too

young,Ryuichi,to care for him."

"Please,"a small boy begged.""Just wana stay with Ryu."

"RYUICHI!"

A brown haired man shot up out of bed gasping and clutching a pink rabbit. As his blue eyes shot around the room attemptin to gain a sense of familarity,they landed on the t.v. where a reporter was in the middle of finising a story. "The combined tour of Nittle Grasper and Bad Luck should be making its debut in America by the end of the month."The woman was saying."It is known that Nittle Grasper's front man Sakuma Ryuichi can speak English but Bad Luck's lead being able to speak English makes people wonder how much he is hiding.""This American stretch of the unexpected tour is most likely to be just as entertaining as their home tour.""As for critics doubting what Bad Luck's luck will be in America they should note thesimilarites between the bands singers."

Ryuichi flipped the t.v. off. Flopping back on the bed,the normaly hyper singer had a serious expression on his face." Only time will tell how this turns out."he mumbled,drifting inot a fitful sleep filled with a forgotten life.

CH1:To America we go!(Where's Yuki!!)

Purple eyes opened to be stared down by two holes.Following the length

of the barrel they came across two hands.Past the hands they came across arms. Eventually they found the face of a grinning blond with sharklike teeth.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" the owner of the eyes screamed.

"Well,hello to you,too Shuichi,it's time to get up,"the blond said

cheerfully."NOW"he barked when he noticed Shuichi just sitting there.He

waved his rifle as a threat to the pink haired singer.

As K drove Shuichi to work,he started to count down from one hundred.(5,4,3,2,1)he thought.When he hit 1,another scream filled his car that wasn't from the people in other cars telling him to slow down"Yuuuuuuukkkiii,where are you" Shuichi wailed.

(So he finally noticed that Yuki wasn't there)K thought,asa sweat

drop trailed down the side of his face.Glancing at the singer out of the corner of his eye,the sweatdrop only got bigger.

Shuichi was dressed as a dog scratching at his window, wailing "YUKI."

"He told you he was going for a book promotion yesterday.Now STOP SCRATCHING MY WINDOW!!!!"

(N.G Studios)

An explosion filled the air,dogs barked,and babies cried.The members of Nittle Grasper and Bad Luck looked towards the door."Mr.K is here,"a purple haired woman said.

"That means Shuichi is here too,is'nt that right Kumagoro?"Ryuichi cheered.

"I got him, boss,"K said,throwing Shuichi at Tohma's feet.

"Good morning,Shuichi,"Hiro said,getting up from his spot by

Fujisaki's feet. As his focus was solely on Shuichi Hiro completely missed the heated glance K gave him as he passed him to pick up Shuichi.

As soon as Shuichi was on his feet,he was slammed inot the ground

again."SHUICHI!"was the very loud scream when a brown blur knocked him to the ground."You took so long"Ryuichi mumbled while staring down at Shuichi who he was sitting on.

For a minute the other people in the room thought Ryuichi was going to be serious until his trusty pink bunny appeared out of nowhere."Kumagoru and I missed you" He said while pouting as a chibi."Can't breath"was the reply he got.

As soon as the commotion Ryuichi and Shuichi caused was over,Tohma

spoke."There has been a change of plans,go home and pack your bags. Tomorrow we'll head for San-Francisco to start the tour.

The reactions to this was varied; Ryuichi started jumping up and

down, flinging Kumagoru around. Mr.K started muttering about what guns to pack. Hiro and Shuichi's mouths dropped open. Noriko dropped her nail

file. Fujisaki's eyes widened and a tornado slammed into a wall wailing about preparations. Seeing the reactions of each person,Tohma smirked and thought(this will be interesting).

To avoid the Japanese military swooping down on them because of the amount of guns K brought,Tohma booked a private plane.(I should have made K find his own damn way there).Tohma thought while rubbing his temples.The stuido presidents distress was quite noticable if you were to take a look around. Some alarm was going off in the background as the plane shot down to Earth. Ryuichi had attempted to take over the plane, saying he could fly it. The piot had said something that made Ryuichi cry, which caused

Shuichi to cry, causing Hiro to get angry, causing Mr.K to take out a machine gun and chase the pilot around the plane.

Tohma watched through the open cockpit as his cousin attempted to put the plane right,while screaming inot the speaker for help.He also couldn't help but notice that Noriko was the only one not freaking out,besides himself. Noticing his eyes on her, Noriko turned and grinned.

"The both of us should be use to nearly dying by now on the account of Ryuichi." She said.

They both turned to watch Ryuichi plead with Mr.K for the pilots life. Submitting to Ryuichi's request, Mr.K put his machine gun down. The two Keyboardists continued to watch as Ryuichi pushed the pilot into the cockpit, turn to and fall on Shuichi and start crying in chibi form.

As the plane leveled out and the alarm stopped Noriko turned to

Tohma and said, "We should also be used to Ryuichi always fixing it before we die."

"This isn't my day." Tohma groaned under his breath. He had walked off

the plane to come face to face with a gun. As everyone else piled off the plane they shared the same fate. At least one hundred and fifty men in full black body armor were packed around them.

"We got a report of a plane hijacking" the man with his gun in

Tohma's face said. "Huh" was the grouped reply. Except for Mr. K who was on the ground being held there by twenty men for walking off the plane with a machine gun. The lead man put a hand in his pocket and brought out a tape recorder. He pressed play and Fujisaki's voice broke the silence.

"Help... Help... Pilot held at goinpoint-no-he-lp." Seven heads all turned to look at the young keyboardist in perfect union. "Fix this" Shuichi growled.

As soon as Fujisaki and the lead man finished talking all of the special cops packed around Nittle Grasper and Bad Luck saying in perfect Japanese, "Welcome to America,...Can we have your autographs?"

A/N: Well, that's the first chapter. So do us a favor and review. I will love you all forever. Until next time, Adieu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch 2: Reunions**

_**Disclaimer: See first chapter.**_

Ignoring the annoying elevator music, Yuki continued to look at the news paper in his hand. Looking back up at him was the wide, terror filled eyes of his brat. "BADLUCK AND NITTLE GRASPER COME TO AMERICA," was the headline above the picture. If Yuki looked closely, he could make out his brother-in-law on his knees with a rather big gun in his face.

"What did those idiots do now?" Yuki questioned himself as he looked down at the article.

'Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper, the wonders of the Japanese music scene came to America with a bang yesterday. The combination of pilots error and a mixed message made the government believe a plane hijacking was in progress.' What came after that Yuki never found out because the elevator door opened….. He wished it hadn't.The lobby of the hotel looked like a war zone. The crazy American that breaks into his house every day to kidnap Shuichi was roaring like a wild animal shooting his gun at a bellhop. Thoma was chatting with the purple haired woman he couldn't remember the name of.

Without realizing it, Yuki started to rip his paper apart when he took in the next sight. Shuichi was lying on a chair with Ryuichi on top of him. The older singer seemed to be molesting his brat. Once again, he did something against his will.

Very loudly he asked " What the hell are you doing to my brat?"

Every set of eyes shot towards Yuki. The manager who was crying in the corner to look at him. Shuichi started to wiggle under a sleeping Ryuichi and fell face first on the red plush carpet. Shuichi shot up and started to run at him screaming "YUKI!"As his brat got closer Yuki started to press the up button, but to his horror it didn't work.(A/N: Poor Yuki, this isn't his day.)

"Yuki, this isn't what it looks like" Shuichi began.

"Ryu-chan got drunk and since he is so much bigger than me when I tried to help him to a chair he tripped bringing me down with him." "I'm sorry that he started to snuggle up with me but you know how people get when they get drunk." "Yuki please tell me you know that I didn't cheat on you." Yuki looked down at the chibi version of his lover and sighed.

"What are you doing here brat?" Yuki mumbled, looking down into Shuichi's eyes.

"Our American tour starts here" Thoma said, sitting up with a smirk on his pale face.

"You planned this didn't you?" Yuki growled at his brother-in-law.

"I can honestly say that I didn't have anything to do with this.' "It doesn't mean that this isn't a pleasant surprise though." Thoma stated.

With each word he spoke, his smirk seemed to become more defined. Mr. K, who had finally calmed down, sighed and stalked over to the forgotten pink haired pop star and tossed him to Hiro.

Being the observant person he was, Fujisaki noted how his manager avoided eye contact when he handed Shuichi over.(I'll have to ask about that later) the keyboardist mused. As everyone continued to talk among themselves, the manager continued to cry about the destruction of his hotel while standing next to a sleeping Ryuichi. Everyone just seemed to be ignoring a lone maid in the background with stars in her eyes as she gazed at everyone.

A/N: Finally, an update is probably what you are all thinking. Sorry about that. Hopefully it was worth the wait. Review and tell me please.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CH 3:Speculations**_

_**Disclaimer: Still don't own, very sad.**_

Hiro and Fujisaki could do nothing but watch as Thoma and Noriko banged on the bathroom door while taking turns talking to Ryuichi, who wouldn't come out.

"Ryu, can you please be a sweetie and come out the bathroom, and bring Shuichi out with you?" Noriko called sweetly to her band mate.

When Ryuichi woke, the first thing he did was run into the hotel room's bathroom to get over his hangover. Though it was the bathroom Shuichi was brushing his teeth in. Now the older pop star wont come out the bathroom and wont let "his Shu-chan" leave him either. A moan was the reply that Noriko got.

"We need to go shopping Ryuichi, all of you need new clothes for the events we will have to do here." Thoma said calmly, now leaning against the white bathroom door.

The hotel room was deadly quiet. The only sound in the spacious hotel room was the clanking of K'S guns as he cleaned them. Everyone was anxious as they waited for the mini hostage situation to blow over. Thoma was the only one that seemed calm, though that quickly changed when his eyes widened and he fell backwards into the bathroom when the door burst open.

" SHOPPING!!" Ryuichi squealed, clutching Shuichi in a headlock, staring out at the people in the hotel room.

Being in his happy little world made Ryuichi was completely oblivious to the fact that Shuichi in his arms was turning purple and that he was standing on Thoma's hair. The noise from his idiot's room woke Yuki up. A great feeling of annoyance washed over the blond haired novelist as continuous banging, clanking, and yelling drifted through the wall. (Why do I have to go through this?) Yuki thought, slipping his pillow over his head.(Thoma planned this, he planned all of this) he thought. When Yuki found out that Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper's rooms were on either side of him and across the hall Yuki wanted nothing more then to jump off the San Francisco bridge.

Noise on the other side of the wall told him that they were going out somewhere and hopefully he could sleep now. It seemed like he had only slept for a few minutes when someone started to insistently knock on his door. Stumbling out of bed and narrowly missing the floor, Yuki yanked the door open to come face to face with his brother-in-law and everyone else in the damn bands. Yuki moved to the side with a look of pure anger on his face when they all came into his house.

"Where is the brat and idiot?" Yuki questioned when he notice the absence of his brat and the larger, idiot pop star.

"While we were about to leave, Ryuichi grabbed Shindo-san and said he will be back later before they both disappeared into the crowd" Thoma said with a hint of a smirk on his face as he regarded the novelist to see his reaction.

Yuki twitched when Thoma told him who Shuichi was with. The blond suspected that the retarded, hyperactive, pop star felt something for his brat. (Why would Shuichi leave with him anyway?) Yuki thought to himself as he observed the others in the room settle down into chairs. In a motel room at the edge of the city limits, Shuichi watched from his perch on the foot of one of the beds as Ryuichi paced the length of the dingy room. The pink haired vocalist thought about why Ryuichi brought him here.

"We need to talk" Ryuichi had said as he dragged Shuichi through the mall. "We need to talk where no one can interrupt us, especially Yuki-san and Thoma-kun."

Shuichi was pulled out of his musings as Ryuichi fell onto the other bed. Getting up from his perch, The younger singer wandered over to Ryuichi and sat at the head of the bed. Ryuichi Crawled up to the head of the bed and sat next to Shuichi.

Leaning his head on the older mans shoulder, Shuichi mumbled "I don't like it here."

"I know, I don't like it either." Ryuichi said, playing with Shuichi's pink hair.

Pulling himself out of Ryuichi's arms, Shuichi took up where the older man left off and started to pace the length of the crappy motel room. Ryuichi calmly stretched out on the bed and watched the frantic pink haired pop star pace through unusually serious blue eyes.

"Do you really think we can pull this off Ryuichi-kun?" Shuichi questioned, stopping his pacing to round on the lounging older pop star.

Sighing, Ryuichi sat up and answered in a voice that conveyed exhaustion, "I'm sure we can if we continue on how we are already.."

"If we continue on like nothing has changed between us then no one will figure it out" he continued.

"But what if the others notice that we are uneasy here and that you are really clingy to me lately?" Shuichi asked with his purple eyes growing bigger at the second at the thought.

Ryuichi threw back his head and laughed at Shuichi's words. Climbing out of the bed and stretching his lanky frame, the older pop star wandered over to Shuichi and pulled him into his arms. As Shuichi held onto him, Ryuichi sighed and kissed the mop of soft pink hair that tickled his chin.

"Everything is going to work out for the best." Ryuichi practlly cooed to the younger man in his arms.

"Hopefully your novelist wont over think anything" Ryuichi mumbled to himself as he looked out the motel room window.

Shuichi pulled away and started to pace again. Almost hitting Ryuichi as he stalked around him. Ryuichi just stayed in his original position in the middle of the room and watched the pink blur around him. Finally getting tired of the dizziness that he felt from watching Shuichi he grabbed the younger singer's arm and pulled. Only to fall backwards with Shuichi landing on top of him.

"Now that I got your attention" Ryuichi began, smirking up at the stunned boy" Would you please calm down so we can think about this rationally.(**A/N: Ryuichi talking about rationality, OMG**.)

"If are good little pop stars and don't do anything stupid to hinder the schedule of the tour, we can hurry up with this and be out the city by the end of the week with none of our friends any wiser." Ryuichi declared to the younger man that had now taken to using his body as a bed.

"Also, if we don't mess this up and get to leave quicker then you and I never have to think about this city again." Ryuichi said to Shuichi, who was slowly being put to sllep by gentle rumble that came from Ryuichi's chest as he talked.

Noticing that Shuichi was asleep, Ryuichi gently pushed the younger man off of him then he picked the other singer up and put him in the closer bed. Ryuichi crawled into the other bed and watched the younger man sleep. (I'm not going to let anyone take you away from me again.) Ryuichi thought. Turning his head to look at the cracked ceiling, Ryuichi sighed and waited for the other occupent of the room to wake up.

**A.N: Another chapter done, YAY! I'm on a role. I wonder what's going on between our favorite pop stars. Only time will tell, and me.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**CH 4:CONIVING**_

**DISCLAIMER:I don't own, I never have owned, never will own…..So sad**

Thoma sighed as he shifted into a more comfortable position on the lounge chair. Only to freeze in surprise when a pink bunny popped un at his side and leaned on the light blue arm rest.

"May I help you Kumagoro?" Thoma asked the rabbit, deciding to play along with whatever Ryuichi had planned.

"Ryu-chan wanted me to ask you if you are angry at him for running away with Shu-chan yesterday." The bunny exclaimed, waving it arms around wildly.

"Not angry, I was just worried." He told the bunny calmly.

Kumagoro seemed to ponder what Thoma said before nodding to itself then disappearing. The keyboardist shifted in his seat then closed his pale blue eyes to hopefully take a nap. The eyes snapped open a minute later when weight appeared on his feet. He opened his eyes and looked at his feet only to have a pair of chibi blue eyes looking back at him. Thoma blinked owlishly as Ryuichi chewed on his coat sleeve.

"Do you plan on telling me where you took Shindo-san and why you took him yesterday?" Thoma asked the chibi.

Chibi- Ryuichi pulled his sleeve out of his mouth and seemed to think for a minute before shaking his head furiously. Thoma sighed for what felt like the hundredth time today. Only to freeze completely when he felt a hand on his inner thigh. Thoma looked a Ryuichi again and saw that he wasn't chibi anymore, but looked pleased with himself as he watched his keyboardists reaction.

"Is there something you want Ryuichi?" Thoma questioned the other man, his voice coming out as a squeak when Ryuichi stared to message his inner thigh.

A smirk was the reply he got.

"Is Shindo-san what you want?" Thoma asked angrily after finally gaining his self control and moving away from his band mate's wandering, nimble hands.

Ryuichi tilted his head to the side then grinned at the accusation. The crouching singer stretched the length of the chair an dput his mouth near the suddenly rigid man's ear.

"What if Shuichi is what I want? Ryuichi questioned while smirking as he felt Thoma shiver.

"Are you going to do something bad to me to protect your precious Eiri-san?" he asked again.

"Remember, I always get what I want." "If Shuichi is who I want no on, not even you cant stop me from getting him" Ryuichi drawled into Thoma's ear before lightly biting it.

Getting up from his position, Ryuichi looked down at the shell shocked man before smirking and walking out of the room.

"He is going to be the death of me" THoma mumbled when he left the room, twitching when he noticed his pants unusually tight.

Ryuichi smirked as he wandered down the lightly lit hallway. (Thoma is just as fun to tease as he was when I first met him) the man thought to himself. He hummed Sleepless Beauty to himself as he went towards the elevator. (My day just gets better by the second.) he thought when the elevator door opened and a surprised Yuki and Shuichi stared back at him.

"Shu-chan, I missed you!" Ryuichi squealed, throwing himself at the pink haired man. It didn't go exactly as he planned, Yuki pulled his younger lover out of the way last second, resulting in Ryuichi crashing into the wall Shuichi had previously been leaning on.

A faint "ouch" came from the mass of leather and brown hair curled up on the floor.

Finally getting loose from the iron like grip Yuki had on his green vest, Shuichi went over to the fallen man. Yuki watched from the corner of his eye as his brat attempted to pull the unresponsive man off the ground. His eyes widened slightly when Shuichi lost his balance and fell on top of the now lounging Ryuichi. Yuki was ready to hit something when Ryuichi looked up at him and smirked smugly. (How can someone that seems so stupid be so, so evil?) the novelist thought while glaring at the mass on the floor.

(What is Ryuichi doing) Shuichi thought when he felt Ryuichi slip his hand into the pocket of his shorts. All three men were broken out of there thoughts when the elevator dinged. A snicker made all of them turn to the open door. Leaning on the open elevator door was Hiro, who was silently laughing his ass off. Slightly behind him was poor Fujisaki who looked like a fish out of water as he watched Ryuichi and Shuichi on the floor.

"Yuki-san, I didn't know you shared." Hiro drawled with a lazy smirk gracing his features.

"I don't" Yuki snarled, bending down to grab his brat and pull him off the now whining older man.

"Bye bye Shu-chan" Ryuichi called after the couple.

Shuichi waved at them until he was dragged out of sight. Hiro held out a hand to the fallen man.

"Do you need help getting up Sakuma-san?" Hiro questioned.

"Thank you Hiro-san" Ryuichi mumbled as he let the younger man pull him up.

"No problem." was the reply.

As the elevator doors closed Fujisaki turned to Ryuichi and asked him" Didn't you want to get off Sakuma-san?"

"No, I did what I wanted to do." Ryuivhi told him cheerfully, going back into his own world and humming Sleepless Beauty once again.

As Shuichi let Yuki drag him somewhere in the city, Shuichi started to dig through the pocket Ryuichi had his hand in earlier. The previously empty pocket now held a paper.

Making sure Yuki was looking ahead, Shuichi pulled it out and read the small letter.

_Dear Shu-chan,_

_I need you to remember that if we continue to act like we normally do, no one will be able to tell what's going on between the two of us. No one from out present, or our past. Make sure to keep your pretty little head down to not attract unwanted attention when you are alone. This will be over soon and I promise that you will never have to come back to this city, the memories are to strong for both of us. Hopefully we can talk again without you creepy boyfriend, and Thoma putting their blond heads where they don't belong._

_Love ya_

_Ryuichi_

" What are you looking at brat?_ "_ Yuki questioned his strangely silent companion.

"What?" "Oh, it's nothing Yuki so where are we going?

"You'll know when we get there" Yuki said

"It's a surprise, oh ok then" Shuichi said cheerfully, putting a wide smile on his face and skipping on slightly ahead of Yuki.

Ignoring Yuki's yell that he didn't even know where he was going, Shuichi contemplating Ryuichi's letter.

A.N: Yay, another chapter done. And the plot thickens. What's going on between Shuichi and Ryuichi? Wait, why am I asking you this? I know not you. MWUHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!!


	5. Chapter 5

**CH 5:ATTRACTION**

**Disclaimer: For the fifth time, I don't own and I never will own Gravitation or any of its characters.**

K swirled his whiskey around in his glass as he observed the other people in the hotel bar. This trip was supposed to be just like any other trip with the bands except Ryuichi had decided to raise silent hell. Usually, when Ryuichi started one of his games either Thoma or himself would be able to stop him before he caused to much trouble and no one would be none the wiser. This time, Ryuichi had pulled Shuichi into his little war game, and the target was Eiri Yuki.(What the hell did Yuki do to get on Ryuichi's bad side?) K thought silently. The American took a swig of his drink only to choke on it when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking at who the hand belonged to, he had to quickly turn away so he wouldn't see his now red face.

"Mr. K, why are you sitting all alone in a bar?" the newly arrived Hiro questioned his manager.

(Damn!) K thought when he saw who it was that sat near him. Trying to act normal, K turned to the guitarist and grinned.

"Well hello Hiro, I'm just enjoying my quiet time with all these nice people." K said cheerfully, waving his glass in the vague direction of glaring guests that are annoyed by all the noise that the two groups have caused.

"How drunk are you?" the redhead drawled, lightly pulling the glass that was swinging dangerously around out of the older man's hand and placing it lightly on the black counter.

The blond pouted slightly when he noticed that his drink was no longer and his hand. He put his head on the bar top and refused to look Hiro in the eye.

"Aren't you a little to young to be in here kid?" K questioned with a annoyed look on his face as he tried to get the bartender's attention.

"I can be in here as long as I don't order alcohol." Hiro said as he got the man's attention for his slumped over companion.

"What?" the bartender asked as he wandered over to the two long haired men.

"No need to be rude sir, my friend here has just been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes and I thought that maybe you just didn't see him." Hiro said with fake cheerfulness in perfect English.

The bartender was slightly freaked out by the creepy smile no the foreigner kids face.

"I don't know the drinking age where ever you came from, but here it's twenty one." the man told the kid, hoping he could convince him to leave.

K growled at the bartender when he came out of his semi drunk haze and noticed that he was being mean to one of his stars. (Yeah, that's the only reason that you want to rip the bartender's throat out, it's part of your job. It has nothing to do with the fact that you want to lock the kid in your room and have your way with him long and hard.)a voice in his head said while snickering. The bartender nearly urinated on himself when the blond growled. He quickly turned and went to the other side of the bar.

"Why did you do that?" Hiro asked with a look of annoyance on his face

"Do what?" K snarled before stalking out of the bar, leaving a stunned Hiro behind.

(Got to control myself more around him) K thought to himself as he stumbled down the hallway, attempting to find the elevator in his drunk and slightly aroused haze. (Now she could be a good distraction) K thought as he noticed a leggy red head in a tight mini dress. Walking over to the winknig women, K's thoughts were filled with forgetting the beautiful red haired boy he left alone in the bar. (**A.N: Dirty perverted K, going to bed with pretty redheads that look like Hiro.)**

Hiro blinked as he watched the American stalk away. Slowly getting off the bar stool, the red head thought about how weird K acted. Hiro was so far into his little world, he didn't notice that he kept on running into other guests. (Why did he act like that?) he thought to himself with a troubled look on his face.

"HIRRRROOOOO!!" a voice squealed somewhere behind him.

Turning around, Hiro took in the sight of his best friend running towards him in nothing but orange swim trunks. Hiro grinned when Shuichi came to a stop in front of him and bent over trying to catch his breath.

"Are you alright?" Hiro questioned his best friend.

"Yep, do you want to go swimming?" Shuichi asked cheerfully.

"Sure, but I have to go and get my trunks from the room." Hiro said just as cheerfully.

"No you don't, I have them right here." Shuichi chirped, pulling black trunks from behind his back.

"Well, okay then." Hiro said with a slightly dazed look on his face.

"Are you okay Hiro?" Shuichi questioned his friend, turning his head to the side curiously.

Smiling softly at his friends worry, Hiro put an arm around Shuichi's shoulders and guided him towards the pool, saying" I'm fine Shu, Mr. K just really confuses me."

"K confuses me to, always doing one thing but meaning another, trying to be nice but he only ends up shooting you." Shuichi ranted.

Hiro smiled with a content look on his face as he listened to his best friend rant and rave about how odd and mean K was. (Why do I care so much about what K does?0 Hiro thought. (I know that I'm not gay. Right?)** (HAHAHAHAAHA! I have Hiro questioning his sexuality J ) **

Hiro grinned from his perch on the side of the pool as he watched Shuichi dive into the strangely empty pool. It was peaceful, just him and Shuichi alone without anyone else to interrupt them. (It's rare that I have Shuichi to myself anymore.) Hiro thought as he watched the pink haired singer bounce around the pool. Shuichi noticed that Hiro wasn't in the pool or paying attention, so he silently swam over to his quiet friend and grabbing his ankle, pulled the oblivious man into the pool. Resurfacing, Hiro spluttered and glared angrily at the grinning pop star. Shuichi felt slightly scared when he noticed that Hiro's glare turned into a creepy, K worthy smirk.

'AHHHHHH, NOOOOOOOOOO!" were the screams that other guests could hear coming from the pool area.

Completely soaked and exhausted, Hiro and Shuichi were sprawled out on the ground next to the pool gasping for breath.

Turning his head slightly towards his pink haired friend, Hiro asked "Do you miss how it was before?"

"Sure I do, but this is what we dreamed for man." Shuichi said, turning so he was facing Hiro completely.

"I know but life was simpler then, as simple as life can be with you involved." Hiro said as Shuichi threw back his head and laughed.

"What's so fun about simple?" Shuichi questioned while jumping to his feet and wandering over to the towel rack.

"Nothing." Hiro said softly as he watched Shuichi wrestle the towel rack.

"Exactly, so stop worrying about things like that." Shuichi said, tossing Hiro a big blue towel.

"What's going on between you and K?' Shuichi inquired.

"What, nothing, absolutely nothing is going on between the two of us." Hiro stuttered, turning red at the idea.

Shuichi blinked with a confused look on his face as Hiro continued to turn redder and stutter.

"Calm down man, you are reading to much into an innocent question." Shuichi said snickering at his friend's now pink face.

"Though anyone who hasn't met the two of you would think that you and him were in a relationship.' Shuichi began, a wicked smile appearing on his boyish face.

"Those of us who know you though can see a certain attraction." Shuichi concluded.

Shuichi squealed as Hiro threw his towel at him and took off running out of the pool area. Hiro tried to put off what Shuichi said as one of his normal antics, but he couldn't get the rebellious thought out of his head that there might be some merit to his friend's words. On his part at least.

_**A.N: Another chapter done, yay. Review and tell me how you like it. Now that I'm on summer vacation from my school I can add more until my plot bunny rebels, then there might be some delays while I attempt to squash the rebellion. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**CH 6: Rehearsals**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation, nor do I know who does. I don't own Klondike bars either.**_

It was pure and utter mayhem. Crew hands were running around screaming, the fire alarm was blaring in the background, the sprinklers were going off, and the stage itself looked like a tornado had passed over it. In the middle of this sat a shell shocked Shuichi and a hyper Ryuichi. Shuichi, dressed in simple jeans and a green shirt, sat in a slumped position completely oblivious to the carnage around him. Ryuichi on the other hand was delighted, spinning in circles around the wet stage singing at the top of lungs with his flashy coat spinning behind him.

"Oddly enough, this isn't either of their faults." Thoma mumbled from his crouched position on top of an over turned speaker, shifting his umbrella so it covered his cousin as well.

The source of the mess was still screaming angrily and shooting his machine gun around wildly. The stagehand that caused K's temper tantrum was lying unconscious at Hiro's feet who looked completely confused.

"Mr. K, would you please refrain from destroying the arena." Hiro called loudly to his manager.

Hiro's calming voice penetrated K's rage filled mind and he put his gun down like nothing happened. Mr. K blinked innocently when Thoma sighed in annoyance.

"At least we got some rehearsal done before K threw his tantrum." Thoma drawled as he stood up.

Ryuichi giggled as he watched Thoma glare at K. (At least it isn't me.) Ryuichi thought as he turned and looked down at his pink haired companion.

"Are you ok Shu-chan?" Ryuichi questioned the unusually quiet pop star.

"Huh, oh I'm ok." Shuichi said cheerfully.

"Why don't we leave the stage hands to clean up this mess and go eat?" Thoma asked his scattered stars.

"YES!" Shuichi and Ryuichi called together.

"Hey Hiro, what's a Klondike bar?" Shuichi questioned his best friend as he looked over the menu for sweets.

Hiro looked over at Shuichi and blinked.

"A square ice cream bar dipped in chocolate" Hiro told the pop star sitting across from him.

"Oooh, that sounds good, I want one two" Ryuichi squealed cheerfully as he leaned his head on Shuichi's shoulder to get a better look at the menu.

"A Klondike bar made into a shake, that sounds good I guess" Shuichi told the older man while Ryuichi nodded happily.

"Those three are having a serious conversation about a Klondike Bar, amazing." Thoma mumbled to himself as he watched his employees seriously discuss if it would be good to have a shake made out of a Klondike Bar.

"Uh, would you like to order now?" a young female voice interrupted his thoughts.

The woman dropped her pen when all the orders came at once.

"This is going to be a long night." Thoma muttered to himself as he watched the circus act that was his life.

With all the food gone and the check paid, the two bands made there way to a nearby park so their singers can work off the pent up energy.

"It's like babysitting." Noriko whispered to Fujisaki, who nodded his agreement.

"Thoma doesn't even pay us." she continued., unaware of the glare that she was getting from the pale blond that was hearing everything.

"Can we leave yet?" Fujisaki questioned his cousin.

"Not until I know that the two of them will be to tired to cause trouble at the hotel." Thoma muttered in annoyance.

"That could take forever." the two keyboardists whined in union.

"Not as long as you think." Hiro drawled in amusement as he gestured towards the two singers.

Ryuichi and Shuichi were laying awkwardly on a bench not to far away from the group. Both were fast asleep, despite K poking them with his gun to make sure they wouldn't wake up.

"Perhaps we should return home now?" Thoma questioned as he picked a fallen leaf out of his pale hair.

The others were about to reply when a black, unmarked van sped up from behind the trees to skid to a halt dangerously close to where the two singers slept. The van door slammed open and a large, solder dressed completely in riot gear came flew out of the still running van and made his way over to the armed American.

Everyone watched as the solder whispered in K' s ear. K nodded and rounded on his companions.

"The press has found out where we are and are coming this way, I suggest we leave now." K growled.

K called Hiro over to the sleeping singers so he could assist him in putting them in the van. Thoma was about to call out to Bad Luck's manager when the unmistakable light of a helicopter punctured the blackness of the night.

"BAD LUCK, NITTLE GRASPER, INTERVIEW YES?!" a voice cried from the helicopter in horrible, broken Japanese.

"Get in now!" K barked to the others as he trough the still sleeping Ryuichi into the van.

The members of the two bands piled into the two vans as it sped away before Hiro could even slide the door shut.

"What are you going to do with that?" Fujisaki cried to his manager when he pulled what seemed to be a bazooka from under a tarp.

"My job." the man replied, with a half giddy, half crazy look on his face.

The American swung open the van door and hung out it, laughing manically. As K aimed the bazooka at the gathering of helicopters that were chasing them and both Noriko and Fujisaki lunged for the still sleeping singers as they almost toppled out of the open van, Thoma turned to Hiro and asked him loudly over the mayhem, "How are you enjoying your first trip to America Hiro-san?"

Hiro turned to his boss and grinned happily in reply before returning to his study of the crazed American launching missiles out of the van.

"Like what you see?" Thoma questioned with his head cocked innocently to the side.

"How are the two of them still asleep?" Hiro questioned, obliviously changing the subject.

Thoma just grinned like he knew something Hiro didn't and calmly waited for his safe return to the relative safety that was their hotel.

_**A.N.: Wow, does Thoma know something Hiro doesn't? Of course he does, he's Thoma! Sorry for the delay, My school just came back from summer vacation so I've been busy.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**CH:7 SUPISIONS**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Gravitation, I really want too though!!!**_

Yuki smashed the book in his hand onto the table in front of him before glancing sharply at the bundle on his bed. The blond's previously hard glare softened as he watched his lover sleep. The author sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What's going on with you brat?" Yuki growled under his breath as he watched the younger male shift so that his back was now to him.

As Yuki observed his lover, the blonds mind drifted to the relationship Shuichi shared with the overgrown annoyance Ryuichi. The brunette confused Yuki, which is something he didn't like to happen a lot. (He's to clingy to Shuichi) Yuki thought with an annoyed look on his face. The way the older man clung and doted on HIS lover irked the novelist.

A small part of the blond, the part that wasn't emotionally crippled by Kitazawa's attack was terrified that Shuichi would realize that being with him will only cause him pain and then the only good thing in his life would leave him behind for Ryuichi who treated him like a prince.

"Yuki, why are you looking at me like that?" a soft voice asked, penetrating the earlier stillness.

Yuki blinked and noticed purple, slightly glazed eyes were peering at him curiously from inside a mass of white blankets. Yuki stayed silent as he watched the younger man wiggle out of the mass of blankets and couldn't help but let a slight soft gasp escape him as the early the only morning sun hit the messy pink hair of his lover and make it appear to be on fire. Shuichi, oblivious to his lovers awed look, pouted when the only answer he got for his question was a kiss on the forehead.

"Get up and get ready so we can go eat, you better not make me miss my coffee you damn brat." Yuki growled to the annoyed lump on the bed.

At the mention of food the previously sluggish singer shot out of the bed and barreled through the open door of the bathroom. Yuki let a small but fond smile slip onto his face once he was sure that his brat was out of sight in the bathroom. Yuki stretched his long frame out on the giant bed and silently observed the lush hotel room.

"What the hell is taking him so long?" Yuki questioned out loud.

Yuki sat up and wandered over to the bathroom. He was about to knock when he heard his brats voice on the other side.

"Yes, I know that I promised Ryu but Yuki wants to eat with me tonight." Shuichi was quietly saying.

(Is he on his cell?) Yuki thought. (And he is talking to that bastard) Jealously filled Yuki as he listened to his brat talk to the bastard Sakuma.

With an annoyed look on his face, Yuki banged on the door and growled out, "Hurry up and stop talking to your other lover so I can get my coffee."

Yuki turned away from the bathroom door to collect his wallet as the door slammed open and he was tackled to the ground just as he placed his wallet in his pocket.

Yuki tilted his head so he could see the leech on his back with one of his most deadliest glares plastered on his face.

"Get off me now!" Yuki snarled.

"I don't have another lover, just you!" Shuichi exclaimed.

Yuki didn't answer at first. Shuichi quietly watched his lover as he attempted to reign in his temper. Yuki finally sighed and pried the smaller man off his back. As Shuichi was placed on a chair by Yuki, he blinked owlishly up at Yuki as the blond loomed over him.

Yuki leaned in and captured the stunned singer in a passionate kiss.

When the kiss ended Yuki rested his forehead against Shuichi's and muttered "Mine."

As Yuki led Shuichi down stairs, the singer was deep in thought. (I really don't like being here) he thought. Shuichi looked up at Yuki and sighed quietly. (I cant believe he thinks Ryuichi and I are together.) the singer thought sadly.

"I'd never do that to you." Shuichi said suddenly breaking the silence.

Yuki glanced at Shuichi out of the corner of his eye and waited for the younger man to continue.

"You know that right?" The singer questioned.

Yuki just uncharacteristically kissed the top of Shuichi's head in response.

"Lets just go eat brat" Yuki drawled.

Neither noticed Tohma and Ryuichi listening in from around the corner.

"What are you planning Ryuichi?" Thoma questioned.

Ryuichi tilted his head to the side and grinned and said" What makes you think I am doing anything Tohma-kun?"

"I know you Ryuichi, but I can't figure out what you are up to." Thoma hissed with an annoyed look on his face.

"Did it ever cross your mind that maybe Shu-chan and Yuki-san are just having their normal everyday problems that nothing at all to do with me?" Ryuichi questioned Thoma with a grin on his face.

"No." came the simple reply.

Ryuichi pouted quietly as Thoma wandered away.

"Oh Ryuichi," Thoma drawled as he stopped walking away, "I will not allow you to hurt Eiri-san."

With that said Tohma continued walking, not noticing the maniacal like grin that had appeared on Ryuichi's face but froze halfway donwn the hall when Ryuichi's musical voice filtered through the air towards him.

"I always enjoy playing with Thoma-kun, this should be fun."

Thoma turned and watched Ruyichi prance down the other end of the hallway, his hips swaying in a way that made Thoma aware of how well Ryuichi knew him. The singer knew Thoma enough to be aware that he was watching the singers ass as he pranced down the hall.

"Damn him." Thoma muttered to himself as he shifted uncomfortably from the sudden tightness in his pants thanks to the seductive view.

_**A.N: Finally I have returned. I am really sorry that it took so long to post this but with a nice combination of computer problems and school I just haven't had the time. **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**CH 8: Misunderstandings**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I ownz nothing. Gravitation isn't mine.**_

Ryuichi sighed as he felt gold eyes burning into the back of his head. He knew that the novelist didn't trust or like him but Yuki was taking the dislike a little to far. Since he had awoken this morning the novelist had made sure he hadn't been able to see Shucichi once without a chaperon, namely Yuki himself, present. The singer had gone to Thoma to see what he could do but his band mate didn't want to help him.

"If Eiri-san wishes to keep Shuichi away from you the he can. Or until Shindo-san notices." Ryuichi mocked, making his voice to sound like Thoma.

"Jealously isn't a look that you can pull off without looking horrible." a musical voice broke through his brooding.

Ryuichi turned around, and ignoring the novelist that had intensified his glaring, grinned at the new arrival.

"Thoma-kun" Ryuichi squealed "What are you talking about?"

Thoma sat himself at Ryuichi's side and grabbed some fruit off the singer's plate.

Taking a bite out of the fruit, Thoma grinned and drawled "You look horrible when you are jealous."

Ryuichi smirked and leaned in closer to Thoma, not caring that Yuki had stopped his glaring in order to sport a surprised look.

"I know for a fact that you think I always look good." the singer purred at the suddenly uncomfortable keyboardist.

"That was in the past Ryuichi, and the past is meant to stay in the past." Thoma grumbled before snatching another piece of fruit off of Ryuichi's plate and stalking off.

"The past helps us create our futures Thoma." Ryuichi called to the quickly retreating back of his best friend.

Ryuichi gathered his jacket and pranced towards the door. When he passed Yuki's table, he stopped and shifted his jacket from one hand to another.

"Yuki-san, I have a question." The brunette announced.

"What would that be?" The annoyed novelist growled out.

"Have you ever thought of Shuichi' s past?" Ryuichi questioned.

"What he did, who he was with" The singer continued.

"Why would I care about something like that?" The novelist questioned with a neutral face, but his tone of voice to Ryuichi that he had struck a nerve.

"You never know when something or someone from his past is going to show up back into his life."Ryuichi said with a cheerful expression on his face.

Ryuichi spun on his heel and pranced right out of the room leaving a confused novelist behind.

As soon as Ryuichi left the cafe, Yuki shot up out of his seat and stalked out as well. The blond peered around when he exited the building and didn't see Ryuichi anywhere. Yuki pulled his car keys out of his pocket and hurried over to his rental. He knew his brat was spending his day off with Hiro wandering a nearby shopping mall. Breaking almost every speeding law in imaginable, Yuki sped towards the mall with a purpose in mind.

Shuichi giggled as K's face turned an interesting shade of purple as they both watched the scene in front of them. Hiro was attempting to get a pretty blond woman to sell him a leather wristband that he had seen Shuichi drooling over. The only problem with that was that someone else was attempting to buy it as well. So Hiro was working with everything he had, namely flirting with the cashier to get her to take his offer and not the other kid's.

His flirting seems to be annoying K though. For the past five minutes as the blond woman was slowly being reduced to mush by Hiro, K had turned six different shades of purple and was twitching madly. When K seemed finally ready to snap, the blond woman giggled and rung up the wristband before handing it to Hiro. She made sure to lean in a position that the guitarist could see her cleavage and gave him a wink when she handed his purchase over.

Shuichi was distracted from his amusement by his cellphone vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out to read a text from Ryuichi. _I may of pointed Yuki in a direction you didn't want him to go. He is coming to see you with some questions that you most likely don't want to answer. Sorry 3 Ryuichi._

"What did you do Ryuichi?" Shuichi muttered under his breath.

"Did you say something Shuichi?" Hiro questioned Shuichi as he slung his arm around the smaller males shoulders and handed him his purchase,

"Nope." Shuichi said cheerfully as he put his new wristband on.

"Brat." A familiar growl penetrated the sudden silence.

Hiro, Shuichi, and K all turned in unison to face a more than usual angry looking novelist.

"I need to borrow the brat." Yuki announced before grabbing Shuichi and stalking off before anyone else could get a word in edgewise.

"Ow Yuki you're hurting me." Shuichi cried softly.

His lovers words caused Yuki to let go of Shuichi.

"Sorry." Yuki muttered softly.

"It's fine." Shuichi told the taller man.

"What's the matter?" Shuichi questioned his lover with concern in his eyes.

Yuki looked around before guiding Shuichi towards his rental.

Once both were seated in the car Yuki turned to Shuichi who was shifting nervously in the passenger seat.

"We need to talk now." Yuki hissed before switching the car on and driving towards Golden Gate Park.

When they arrived the two lovers wandered the park until they arrived at a secluded spot and sat at a bench together.

Shuichi watched as Yuki leaned back on the bench and ran a hand through his golden locks.

He stayed quiet because he knew that Yuki was stressed and confused. Yuki turned his head and regarded his little singer. He wondered why Shuichi hadn't started crying or something yet.

"Is your arm ok?" Yuki questioned and lightly grabbed the appendage.

"It's fine, you didn't hurt me as much as I thought." Shuichi muttered.

"It might bruise." Yuki told Shuichi before placing a light kiss where he had manhandled his tiny lover earlier.

"What's going on Yuki?" Shuichi questioned.

"I haven't been good to you."Yuki declared.

Shuichi attempted to speak but Yuki held up a hand to silence him.

"Let me finish, I have been horrible to you and yet you are still here." Yuki told his lover with a distressed look on his face.

Yuki was about to continue but Shuichi burst into tears. The singer's tears weren't his normal blubbering sobs, but heartbroken cries that cracked Yuki's slightly thawed heart to crack.

"You feel like this because of me!" Shuichi wailed in distress.

"Thoma was right, I am nothing but bad for you." The singer softly cried.

Shuichi got up off the bench and disappeared before Yuki could say anything. With his lover gone, Yuki cried because he realized that he was losing his lover and he didn't know how to stop it.

_**A.N: Poor Yuki, his Shu-chan is drifting from him and into the arms of Ryuichi. Or is he? Review please. The little button as their all by its lonesome.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**CH 9:Troubles**_

_**A.N: Sorry it took so long to update. Can someone tell me if I have to do a disclaimer every chapter?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation. Never have, never will.**_

Shuichi stopped running after what seemed like forever. Throwing himself onto a nearby bench, the singer let out a dry sob. He knew that he had over reacted at Yuki's speech, but it had frightened him on many levels. Shuichi wasn't use to having Yuki open up to him like he did, and the shock of it caused him to flee before he said something wrong.

("I haven't been good to you") echoed in his head. The singer was perfectly aware that his relationship with the writer wasn't the greatest, multiple people including Hiro and Ryuichi repeatedly pointed that out for him, but to hear it come from his lover had been to much.

The sound of his cellphone going off broke the singer out of his stupor. Pulling it out of his pocket, Shuichi sighed when "RYU-CHAN" flashed across the screen. The singer hit the ignore button and tossed his phone onto the table next to him.

"I can't talk to him right now." Shuichi muttered with a depressed look on his face.

Shuichi sighed and laid back on the bench of the table, finding a fitful sleep among the stars.

Yuki stared after Shiuchi in shock as he ran away. The writer tried to call after his brat, but nothing seemed to come out of his mouth. Panic set in as soon as his ability to think returned. His brat was wandering around a park in the middle of the night. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to find the younger man by himself, Yuki pulled out his cellphone out and scrolled down his contacts until he came across Tohma's number. When the other man picked up his phone, Yuki spoke before Thoma could say anything.

"We have a problem"Yuki hissed into the phone the minute the ringing stopped.

"Well hello to you Eiri-san, how are you?"came the cheerful response.

"I said we have a problem" Yuki barked.

"And I heard you the first time when you performed such a wonderful impression of a snake." Tohma drwled.

"Now, what is the problem?" he continued.

"Shuichi ran off and I can't find him by myself" Yuki muttered, embarrassment slowly setting in.

"Okay, I'll send the others to you." Tohma told his brother-in-law "Where are you?"

"Some park." was the reply.

"Don't worry, K will track you down." Tohma attempted to sooth the writer.

"Okay" Yuki replied before hanging up, satisfied that the conversation was over.

Tohma let out a small huff of annoyance when he heard the line click off. Turning his head, the man observed K gathering his things.

"Do you know where to look?" Thoma questioned his companion.

K turned his head towards his boss and let out a sigh. The American placed the gun he was adjusting on the table and straightened to his full height.

"To be completely honest, I only have a vague idea where to look for Shuichi." K drawled.

"But." he continued."With Hiro, I can find him in no time."

Tohma nodded his head in agreement. If Hiro can't find Shuichi, then more drastic measures would have to be taken in order to locate the wayward singer. As K continued to gather his materials, Tohma's cellphone went off again. Tohma picked up his phone and frowned as Ryuichi's name danced across the screen.

"Hello?" Tohma muttered as he answered the ringing.

"TOHMA!!!!!!" Ryuichi's voice squealed over the phone, startling both blonds.

"Calm down and tell me what you need." Tohma hissed.

"No need to be so mean Tohma." Ryuichi drawled, all traces of his usual self gone.

Tohma sat up at the sound of Ryuichi's voice, alerting K to the possibility that Ryuichi was up to no good again.

"I have Shuichi with me T-O-H-M-A" the singer continued, stringing the irate mans name out like a verse in a song.

"He is sleeping" he continued, seemly oblivious to his partners growing annoyance.

"I'll bring him back later" Ryuichi stated. " I think he need a break from all of you."

"Bye bye"

"Ryuichi wait!"

"Dammit!!" Tohma shouted, tossing his phone against the wall and watching it shatter into pieces.

"Now you need a new phone." K drawled from his spot on the couch.

"Is that all you can say!?!?" The keyboardist exclaimed, rounding on K with an annoyed look on his face.

"What am I supposed to say Tohma?" K snarled "Ryuichi is in a state right now where no one can do anything to stop him once he does something and you know it."

"In Ryuichi's mind, Yuki has done something that makes him no longer good enough for Shuichi." K stated.

"You and I also know how protective he has become of the brat, so he is going to do what he deems fit in order to protect Shuichi." The American continued, running a hand through his long blond hair.

"What if Ryuichi just doesn't want to teach Eiri-san a lesson, but take Shindo -san from him?" Tohma questioned.

K studied the other man for a minute before he let out a burst of laughter.

"No need to be jealous Thoma." K wheezed between breaths.

"Jealous?" "Why would I be jealous?"

"Ryuichi is in love with you, not the kid." "So no need to worry."

"Ryuichi isn't in love with me." Tohma protested

"Why would I care anyway about Ryuichi's love life?" The man continued to question.

"You really are blind Tohma." K muttered

"Ryuichi sees Shuichi as a little brother, and has wanted to see you as a lover since before he left for America after Nittle Grasper disbanded." K informed his boss before getting up and wandering off to dispel the search team.

Tohma stood in the middle of the room with a shocked look on his face, trying to process what the American had just told him.

"Ryuichi can't be in love with me." Tohma muttered.

The source of everyones problem was miles away guiding his half asleep companion through the dusty hall way of a old house. The dust that lined the hall hinted at years of neglect. Ryuichi stopped at the end of the hall in front of a faded red door and guided Shuichi in.

Shuichi numbly followed after Ryuichi and allowed the older man to help him into the king sized bed in the middle of the bare room.

"Night Ryu-kun." Shuichi muttered as the older man placed him on the bed.

"Night Shu-chan" Ryuichi replied before walking out the door and walking the halls of the forgotten, dusty manor in silence.

_**A.N: Woot, another chapter done! I know it is kinda confusing but the confusing stuff is there for a reason. Like any good story, it gets confusing before the climax. And DRAMA!!!! I wonder where Ryuichi took Shuichi. Hmmmmm**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Ch 10: Troubles**_

**A.N: I am so sorry about taking so long to update but my school started up again(senior year baby!!!) and my laptop broke, killing everything I had on this story and any other ones I was working on….. *SNIFF)**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story.**_

Ryuichi walked down the dark hallway observing his surrounding with a nostalgic look on his face. He ran his fingers over the cream colored walls and let out a sigh. The singer came to a large door and pushed his way into the room. Taking in his surroundings, the singer let out another sigh of longing.

The dusty study brought memories to Ryuichi filled with a dark haired man sitting behind the large desk in the middle of the room. His long brown hair, so much like the man reminiscing in the study, shielding a youthful face from his company as he went over stock information and travel plans.

He could remember sticking his head through the always ajar door and watching the larger version of himself imagining growing up to be just like him. Part of him disliked it when he was caught observing, but that ended quickly when the man would pull himself out of the giant leather chair and amble over to the young Ryuichi. He would find himself lifted off the ground and secured in strong arms.

A deep voice would inquire what he wanted to read and a young Ryuichi would cheerfully pick a new book from the massive bookcases surrounding the room. Ryuichi brought himself back to the present and lowered himself into the dusty office chair and saw the study from his father's point of view.

"Seems so much smaller now." Ryuichi muttered to the empty room.

The singer looked at the desk that had papers thrown across it in a familiar manner which gave him the feeling that his father was going to come back at any moment and take up the seat he occupied and continue his work. Letting out a sob, the man lowered his head to the desk and started to sob, oblivious to his guest imitating his actions from twenty years actions and silently crying over his friend's distress.

Yuki was angry, no livid would be a better description at the feeling running through his veins at the moment. First he gets a call from his brother-in-law telling him that that bastard Sakuma had his brat at a undisclosed location and secondly, his brats manager had mysteriously disappeared when the writer had gone looking for him. The blond growled low in his throat as he listened with half an ear to Tohma's babble about action being taken to locate both singers.

"When is he going to stop meddling in matters that don't involve him!?!" The writer snarled at the suddenly quiet keyboardist.

"That's the problem, Ryuichi sees this as his business for some reason." Tohma replied while cringing slightly as he waited for his companions reaction.

The reaction wasn't the one he thought it would be. Instead of going off into a rant with a lot of foul language and death threats, the man just slumped into his chair with a look on his face that brought Tohma back to New York after Yuki's 'problem' there.

"He is going to take the brat away from me." Yuki mumbled.

"Shindo-san loves you to much for that" Tohma replied as he quietly fretted over the other man.

"He has something over Shuichi that I can't fight." The writer snarled while swatting Tohma's mothering hands.

The two blonds conversation was cut short as the door to the hotel room burst open and Noriko pranced through holding takeout bags.

"I got food!!!" The cheerful woman exclaimed as she set the bag on the coffee table in front of the two suspicious blonds.

"What do you know?" Yuki growled at the woman as soon as she sat down in front of him.

"I know many things, you need to be more specific." Was the cheerful reply.

The only reply she got was to icy glares from the fuming blonds across from her.

"Fine, K found a old manor outside of the city limits that is under Ryuichi's name." Noriko drawled as she leaned forward to dig through the take out bag for something to eat.

"Then what are we waiting for, the bastard probably took Shuichi there!" Yuki exclaimed.

"K already took Hiro with him and went to check it out." Noriko explained.

"If you were to show up, Ryuichi might not be very cooperative in giving Shuichi back." she continued.

"She is right Eiri-san, all we can do is wait. Thoma told the other man.

_**A.N: I know it is short buut to be fair to me I had a chapter going on my laptop but that is gone now so this just came to me. I hope you like it!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Ch:11 Discovery**_

_**Disclaimer: Shuichi shuffles onto the stage with flash cards in his hands. He shifts through them before clearing his voice and reading off the cards.**_

"_**Crazy wolf-san doesn't own Gravitation and never will" Shuichi reads before bowing and walking off the stage.**_

Shuichi chocked back a sob as he watched Ryuichi sob quietly, hunched over his father's desk. The singer knew how difficult it was for the older man to be back in his childhood home. Unlike Ryuichi, Shuichi couldn't clearly remember the people that ruled as master and mistress of this house.

He had foggy memories of a beautiful woman with long red hair that hummed classical music as she tended to the garden in the back. Another memory danced just beyond the singer's reach of a man with messy brown hair that always had a book in his hand and smelled like peppermints and cigars. A strange but calming combination that always made Shuichi feel safe. Everything that he could remember of the two people showed that Ryuichi's kind heart came from both of his parents.

"How long are you going to just stare Shu-chan?" A curious voice questioned, breaking Shuichi from his musings.

Startled, Shuichi looked up only to see Ryuichi mere inches from his face. With a gasp of surprise, the younger man stumbled back and fell to the floor with a muffled grunt of pain. Ryuichi burst out laughing as he watched Shuichi attempt to get off the ground. Still giggling slightly, the older man helped his dazed companion off the floor and dusted him off, causing a light blush to cover Shuichi's cheeks.

"Yes I'm fine" Shuichi mumbled his reply, still embarrassed.

"Did I surprise you?" the older man questioned with a grin on his face.

"I guess I was too lost in my thoughts and just didn't notice that you were by me." Shuichi replied sheepishly, running a hand through his lightly colored hair.

"Do you want to come in Shuichi?" Ryuichi asked, changing the subject in only a way he could.

Shuichi looked into the office and froze. He wanted to go in there, but he didn't think he could go in there without the man that took him in and raised him as a second son sitting behind the desk. He knew and accepted that Yasuo and Suki Sakuma weren't his biological parents. That they had just adopted him and cared for him because his own parents were too unfit for the job. That knowledge didn't stop the pain always in the back of his mind over the thoughts of their deaths, even if he had only been five.

The younger man was so into his thoughts that he didn't notice the increasingly worried look that was spreading on Ryuichi's face. He understood perfectly what was going through the other singers mind. Ryuichi also knew that the younger man needed to go into the study to feel better. It was the older man's greatest fear that Shuichi was angry at their parents for leaving him and getting him sent back to his biological parents, Ryuichi's maternal aunt and uncle, when no one could care for him. Ryuichi had been twenty one when his parents had been found dead in the back garden by one of his father's body guards who had grew worried when he had heard the family dog Koga barking madly. He was seen as too young to take care of his adopted brother and biological cousin, so the five year old Shuichi was sent back to his biological parents who he had only seen once since he was given to his mother's older sister when he was just under a year old.

The American and Japanese courts had come to a agreement that his aunt and uncle had become fit enough parents to care for Shuichi. Though there were worried whispers that the couple were only putting up a act to gain control of the inheritance Ryuichi's parents had left their adopted son. Those rumors were squashed when Ryuichi took the reigns of his father's books and secured Shuichi's share that no one could touch it until he was of legal age

"Shuichi" the older man called softly, not wanting to scare his 'little brother' any more than he seemed to be.

If Shuichi was going to reply or not Ryuichi didn't know because the silent air outside was broken by the sound of a helicopter landing in the front lawn.

"It seems that K has found us." Ryuichi muttered with a worried look on his face, chewing on kumagoro's ear in his distress at being discovered.

"Should we go meet him?" Shuichi questioned, peeking through a window as a large helicopter landed next to a fountain in the front lawn.

"I guess" Ryuichi whined with a sulky look on his face. "That mean thing is messing up Oka-san's front garden."

Hiro stared around the elaborate lawn with wide eyes. Beautiful was the only way to describe the area. K had landed the helicopter in a extremely large, well kept lawn with a simple marble fountain in the center. A cobble stone walk way that started at a large iron fence led the way to a beautiful brick building with roses surrounding the front of the house and ivy stretching up the sides of the old house. Asleep on the front steps leading to a set of glass double doors was a large black dog. The entire place gave Hiro the impression that he had just invaded the home of someone with old money.

"Well, what a pretty picture." K drawled from behind him.

The guitarist turned his head to watch the American glare into the woods that surrounded the manor on all sides with a annoyed look on his face, like the trees had told Ryuichi to kidnap Shuichi and bring him here. Hiro was stuck suddenly by how golden his manager's long hair looked as the sun shined down on it unhidden by the large buildings of the city. It gave the illusion that K was glowing . His thoughts caused Hiro too blush, and his blush only grew more pronounced as K looked his way with a curious look on his face.

The American's sharp blue eyes glowed with curiosity as to why the red head was blushing so heatedly. Hmm, must be the heat K thought as he cased his surroundings. The American's sharp eyes zeroed in on a shape in one of the large windows on the second floor. He knew that one of his singers, most likely both were aware of his arrival and grinned in delight. As he fiddled with the gun straped to his side, he didn't notice that his grin was causing Hiro to freak out and slowly edge away.

A loud creak broke the silence and both men looked simultaneously as the double doors were thrown open and Ryuichi appeared at the foot of the stares, the precviously sleeping dog waking with a start and slipping in between his masters legs and into the house.

_**A.N: The end of another chapter and some bomb shells dropped. Review and tell me what you think please.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Ch 12- Relationships and the past_

_Disclaimer: Once again I must type the words required to not be sued. I do not own Gravitation and I never will._

**Tohma clicked through the files on his laptop with a worried look on his pale face. One file that caught his eye was labeled 'News Story: Sakuma Deaths.' It contained a video and newspaper clipping that would tell him more about Ryuichi than the man himself had ever revealed. Knowing he was betraying the trust the singer had in him, Tohma clicked the video and a large screen with a blond woman standing in front of old iron gates with a brick manor in the distance appeared.**

"**I am standing in front of the home of Yasuo and Suki Sakuma." The woman began when the keyboardist clicked play.**

"**Just over six hours before, two bodies identified as Yasuo and Suki were discovered in the garden of the house you see behind me." The reporter announced. **

"**The staff of the house along with local authorities are keeping quiet of any real details pertaining to the deaths that occurred here." declared the reporter.**

"**Yasuo Sakuma is noted as being the head of the Sakuma Byouin, a international chain of hospitals run and managed by Yasuo and his associates." The woman informed her viewers.**

"**Yasuo and Suki are survived by their two children, twenty one year old Ryuichi and five year old Shuichi and they were just forty three and forty six years old respectively" the woman finished her report.**

**As she finished, a long aerial shot of the back garden where the bodies were discovered appeared on the screen until it faded to black. Tohma sat in silence for a few minutes on shock. Blue eyes flickered towards the couch and took in the sleeping form of his brother-in-law. At least you don't have to worry about Ryuichi stealing Shindo-san from you Tohma thought with a dry look on his face. Tohma let out a sigh before clicking the newspaper article. **

'**Death of Medical genius and wife' the article title glared at him from the screen.**

'**Yasuo Sakuma; 46, the Japanese medical maverick that was slowly but surely changing the face of the world's health care was found dead along with his wife Suki, 43 in the garden of their home just outside of San Francisco. The body guard that discovered the couple who wishes to retain amenity revealed that Yasuo had received multiple phone calls that caused the doctor great stress despite reports circulating that there was no unusual activity around the house leading up the deaths.**

**Authorities are reported to have put the couples two children; Ryuichi, 21 and Shuichi, 5 into protective custody until the burial. Once the burial is complete, questions are expected to rise as too where the youngest child is to be placed.'**

**Tohma read the article with a growing feeling of dread. Every fiber of his being pointed to the fact that something was amiss with the deaths of Ryuichi's parents. Everything he had uncovered showed that someone had attempted to bury the truth behind the suspicious deaths. Tohma's thought processes were leading him to the conclusion that Ryuichi and Shuichi were in danger of meeting the same fate as their parents. Im just being sill Thoma thought, those two are the most protected people in Japan. But they aren't in Japan are they a voice whispered in Tohma's head. A worried look appeared on the keyboardist's pale face and Tohma hoped that K and Hiro found the wayward singers.**

**K took in the subtle way Ryuichi stood slightly in front of Shuichi with narrowed eyes. The blond subtly observed his surroundings for a threat to his charges, naively assuming that Ryuichi wasn't protecting the younger man from Hiro and himself. Hiro sighed in annoyance as the older man blocked Shuichi from his view. The guitarist stalked pass the ridged singer and pulled Shuichi into a hug.**

**Hiro buried his head in the shorter man's neck and mumbled something inaudible. Shuichi blinked and patted Hiro on the back before wiggling out of his best friend's hold, resembling a pink snake in the process. **

"**Where the hell have you two been!?!" K hissed in anger at the two singers.**

**Shuichi and Ryuichi exchanged a look and Shuichi burst into tears. As Hiro panicked over Shuichi, K noticed Ryuichi smirk an amusement. Smart boy K thought with look of bemusement on his face. Shuichi knew that if he started to cry, all problems would go away because Hiro would mother him. The American turned to Ryuihci and raised an eyebrow. Ryuichi, noticing that he had an observer, turned and looked the shark right in the eyes.**

"**You need to start talking Ryuichi." K barked softly, making sure the two younger men couldn't hear him address the singer.**

**A smile was his reply and Ryuichi ran a hand through his messy locks.**

_**A.N.: ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE, YAY. I KNOW IT IS KIND OF SHORT , BUT I'LL TRY TO MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER LONGER.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Ch 13 Remembering**

**Disclaimer: Gravitation still isn't mine, there would be a crap load more yaoi if it was mine.**

**A.N.: This chapter is the events of the murder from Ryuichi's point of view. He is telling his story to K.**

Ch 13

Ryuichi jumped as the phone sprung to life. Falling from his perch on the maroon couch, the singer crawled to the phone and picked it up.

"ugh" he said in greeting.

"Sakuma-sama, you need to come home." a voice replied in accented Japanese.

"Huh, who is this?" Ryuichi questioned as he became more coherent.

"Young master, this is James." the voice informed.

"Why do I need to come home James?" the brunet questioned as he searched for his shoes.

"There has been a accident involving your parents." James declared.

Ryuichi stood in the middle of his apartment with a boot in one hand and a phone in the other. He dropped the phone before dashing out the door, leaving it ajar.

"Young master, young master?" James called over the phone, oblivious to the fact that Ryuichi was gone.

The gates to the estate opened and the reporters flew out the way as a red jaguar sped through. The flashes of the camera seemed to explode as the oldest child of the victims stepped out of the car and was surrounded by large men in suits. Cries could be heard from the reporters as the young man was hoarded into the house. He ignored the pleases for comments as he went inside.

Ryuichi was surrounded the minute he entered the house. Cries of young master filled the air along with various reports and questions. Ignoring the staff as he had the reporters, Ryuichi searched the area for a flash of pink.

Finding none, Ryuichi grew frustrated and cried "Silence!"

The quiet was instantaneous. All the staff stilled and turned to face their young master. He would lead them through this, just like his father.

"I will deal with everything one problem at a time. But first things first, where is my brother?" Ryuichi said bluntly and in English so everyone could hear and understand him.

A young woman that Ryuichi recognized as Shuichi's nanny stepped forward.

"The little master is in his room." she informed him. "He is distraught over your parents." she continued.

"Wait" Ryuichi interrupted. "No one has told me what happened to them."

All the staff looked at each other nervously before James cleared his throat.

"I was trying to tell you before young master that the master and mistress have passed on." James informed nervously.

The world seemed to crash down around Ryucihi. His parents were dead. They were his life. The brunet took a deep breath to compose himself.

"I want to know what happened but first I need to check on my brother." Ryuichi declared before stalking up the stairs.

As Ryuichi approached his brother's door, he grew more nervous. How would Shuichi be fairing? His brother was sensitive, and he loved their parents with all his tiny heart. Ryuichi slowly opened the door and saw his young brother curled up in the middle of the giant bed with the family dog Luca, stretched out next to him.

Luca lifted his head and stared at his master before barking once. Ryuichi smiled softly as he moved to Shuichi's other side, running his hand through Luca's dark fur. Noticing that his brother seemed to be having a nightmare, Ryuichi laid down next to him and started to hum a song he was working on.

Shuichi shifted and opened his bright purple eyes. He smiled at his older brother before letting out a sound similar to a whine. Ryuichi grabbed the younger boy and pulled him on top of him.

"What was that song you were singing Ryu?" Shuichi questioned as he snuggled into his chest.

"I call it Sleepless Beauty, it's your lullaby my love." Ryuichi declared before running his hand through Shuichi's hair as he hummed Sleepless Beauty until Shuichi was asleep.

Ryuichi noticed that James was peeking into his brother's room. He gestured to the side door that lead to Shuichi's play room before untangling himself from his brother's room. As he walked into the room, he was gifted with the amusing sight of his departed father's head of security sitting in a florescent green bean bag chair shaped like a dinosaur. Ryuichi sat himself on a red bean bag chair across from James and sighed.

"Tell me what happened." Ryuichi ordered.

"Luca wouldn't stop barking, I was trying to talk to Sarah and he was being to loud so I went to go see what was going on. He comes running out of maze, going wild. I calmed him and he started to pull at my pants leg until I followed him into the center of the maze. Your parents were just laying there. They were by the bench and your mother was in your father's arms. Even in death, he was protecting her. The worst thing young master is that Shuichi-sama heard Luca barking and escaped Anna to come looking for him. He found me trying to revive your parents as I called for help." James informed his master.

"Kami help me." Ryuichi muttered in Japanese.

"RYUICHI!!!!" the scream broke through the silence.

Ryuichi shot up and raced through the door to take care of his brother.

"And what happened after that?" K questioned as Ryuichi came back to the present.

" I did what I had too, they took Shuichi away, and now we are here." Ryuichi answered.

"I'm sorry Ryuicihi." K informed his singer softly.

"I know, thank you." Ryuichi told his companion.

"One more question, what is the deal with this James?" K questioned.

Ryuichi sat back and replied in a even voice. " He was named as the prime and only suspect in my parent's death."

**A.N.: I'm so sorry about the delay. I already got a idea for the next chapter so hopefully I'll update again soon.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ch 14 Worrying**

**Disclaimer: After 14 chapters I hope you all realize that I don't own Gravitation**

Ch 14

Ryuichi squirmed under the heated glare from the American. For five minutes the only thing K has been doing is glaring and the singer was starting to get nervous. Finally, K shifted his gaze and watched as Hiro carried a screaming Shuichi and dump him into a fountain.

"What happened to James?" he questioned

"When the inquires started about my parents death, he was charged with their murder but got off because of some faulty evidence." Ryuichi muttered.

"What kind of evidence?" K asked with a interested look on his face.

"They had everything to pin the murders on him but someone tampered with the DNA found at the scene so they couldn't prove he was actually back there before he said he was." The singer growled out.

K sat in shocked silence and processed the information his singer gave him. One thing worried him though.

"What happened to James after the trial?" K asked with a growing sense of dread.

Ryuichi grinned humorously," I fired him after the trial and told him to never come by anything that had to do with my family again.

"Did he honor your order?" K questioned

"According to Shuichi, no." was the reply

"Right before we came here, Shuichi got a letter without a return address that addressed him as 'little master'." Ryuichi informed his manager.

"What does that have to do with Shuichi?" K asked with a confused look on his face.

"Little master was what the servants called Shuichi, I was young master and Shuichi was little master." the singer drawled.

Ryuichi took a breath before continuing." Little master was his pet name, and James is the only one that wouldn't give a return address."

K morphed into soldier mode and sat up straight." Has he made physical contact with either of you?"

"No" Ryuichi replied softly.

"Then I'm going to make sure he doesn't" K snarled.

Shuichi turned on his side and watched as Luca slobbered over Hiro. As much as he liked being here alone with Ryu, it was nice to see his Hiro again. Noticing that he was being watched, Hiro tilted his head to the side before grinning. All the panic he felt disappeared as he watched Shuichi lay there without a care in the world.

"This is a hell of a place Shu." Hiro drawled as he wrestled Luca.

Shuichi blushed slightly at his best friend's observation before nodding vigorously.

"Ryu-chan has made sure someone has taken care of the grounds and the manor itself even though no one has lived there since my mom and dad died." Shuichi told the lounging redhead.

"So these people were biologically your aunt and uncle?" Hiro asked to make sure he understood everything.

"Yep." came the cheerful reply before he continued. " The took me in when my birth parents got in trouble with the law for some drug thing."

"I've met your parents Shuichi, they don't seem like drug addicts to me." Hiro said.

"That's cause you met them after they got clean, when I was younger they were drug heads and got into trouble with the cops because of it a lot." Shuichi muttered as he stroked Luca's head.

"It was seen as dangerous for me to live there so I was taken out of their house and sent to my only other relatives, my maternal aunt and uncle along with there kid."

"No wonder you and Sakuma-san are so close." Hiro mused to himself.

Shuichi grinned brightly at the redhead before draping himself over the lounging Luca, ending the serious conversation between the two friends.

Yuki watched as Tohma put the phone back on the receiver. His brother-in-law leaned back and ran a hand through his pale hair.

"A car is waiting for us down stairs." Tohma began. "We'll swing by the hotel to pick up the others and head out to where Ryuichi-kun and Shindo-san are."

"Then lets go." The novelist growled, leaping to his feet and stalking out the door.

As Yuki headed towards the elevator, someone walked out of a room in front of him and slammed into him. The man stumbled back before bowing and speaking quickly in accented English.

"My apologies sir." He muttered to the novelist.

"No harm done." Yuki drawled.

"May I ask your name to make a proper apology?" The man asked

"Yuki Eiri." was the curt reply

"Well Eiri-san, my name is James and I would like to apologize for running into you when you seem to be in such a hurry." The stranger informed the blond cheerfully.

"My pleasure." Yuki muttered before stalking off, ignoring Tohma's calls after him and oblivious to James' continued presence in the hallway.

James watched was the two blond men went into the elevator with a grin on his face. Getting to the little master and the young master will be easy with idiots like them as protectors.

**A.N: OOOHHHHH!!! I brought James into the story and am making it seem like he wants to harm the little and young master. Maybe he just wants to talk about benefits he lost by being fired.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Comfort

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN!!**

_A.N: YATTA!! I have returned. My plot bunny took a vacation but came back with a house guest. A Harry Potter(don't own) bunny._

He turned on the laptop and clicked the video of the old press conference. Lights flashed on the lone figure on stage. He was dressed in an immaculate black suit, his long brown hair neatly combed to frame a elegant face.

"This is the beginning of a new era of medicine for the world, " the man declared in accented English to the sea of reporters. "It has been my goal since I graduated medical school; since I knew what path I wanted to take, to make a difference in this world." he continued.

He paused before running both hands through his brown hair, sharp blue eyes flashing directly on the camera.

"I want to make a better world for my children to grow up in." the brunet declared before flashing a childlike grin at the crowd, unaware that his oldest son would flash the same grin on a different stage years later.

The video was paused at the image of Yasuo Sakuma smiling at the crowd. A sound behind the man made him shift but was otherwise ignored. Footsteps sounded behind him and a pale hand rested on his shoulder. Ryuichi looked up from his seat into the blue eyes of Tohma.

"He sounded like a remarkable man and a devoted father," the blond told his friend in a soothing voice.

Ryuichi leaned his head against the hand and sighed before shutting the laptop.

"He was," The singer muttered then continued. " He wanted to help people, both his and my mother's hearts were so big…"

The singer pushed himself out of the chair before stretching.

Tohma faintly heard a mutter of too big before Ryuichi invaded his personal space.

"Do you love me?" the brunet questioned in interest.

Tohma sputtered in indignation, "You are one of my dearest friends."

Ryuichi sighed sadly before grabbing some of the blond's hair in his hand.

"Why can't you ever love me?" Ryuichi sighed with a wistful look on his face. "Please, just love me."

The keyboardist gasped as he was pushed against the wall of the room, Ryuichi's mouth covering himself. He quickly melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the larger man, deepening the kiss.

Yuki watched through half lidded eyes as his brat wandered around the garden singing something softly to himself. He had been quiet since the novelist had replaced Hiro as his companion. Luca lay by the blonds feet, ignoring the new arrival in order to watch the singer pace as well.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Yuki questioned.

"It's not exactly fun to talk about." Shuichi replied.

"I told you everything," the novelist barked back.

"I didn't think it mattered." the singer declared has he sat by Yuki.

The novelist turned to face his lover with a livid look on his face.

"Of course it matters," he barked, " You told me yourself that we need to share more."

"And you listened?" Shuichi breathed in awe.

A annoyed look spread across the blonds face. He reached towards his singer and pulled him towards him. Yuki positioned himself so that he lay on his back with the brat draped over him.

Staring into the eyes of his lover, Yuki declared, "It would have been nice to know that that idiot was your brother."

"You thought that I was cheating?" Shuichi sniffed.

"Please brat, I want to know everything." Yuki muttered.

Shuichi stared into his lover's gold eyes with apprehension. He was afraid of what Yuki would do if he knew everything. But he knew that there was no keeping it a secret anymore, everything was bound to come out now. "He buried his face into his lover's chest and sighed.

**A.N: I kinda forgot about this story for a while. . I wont forget anymore, I promise.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ch 16- Storytelling**

**Disclaimer: no owning**

**A.N: Another Chapter *gasp***

"I was one when my father lost his job." Shuichi began quietly as he refused to meet his lover's eyes.

"At first he tried to find a job, but he grew frustrated as time passed. He had a young child and a sick wife to care for. No one would hire him and he grew stressed, so he turned to drinking."

Yuki interrupted to younger man, "How was your mother sick?"

"Their were complications with my birth, it nearly killed her. Giving birth to me weakened her heart. It still affects her today." was the reply.

The novelist nodded before gesturing for his singer to continue.

"He was driving us somewhere and ran a red light, killing the other driver. He and my mother were seen as unfit parents after a big investigation, so they took me away from them. My father was an only child and both his parents were dead, so I went to my mother's older sister. It was a good deal in the eyes of the court; my aunt and uncle were well off, they also had a teenage son so the had time to raise another child."

Both sat in the darkening garden for several minutes in silence. The singer sighed before starting again.

"I lived here till after my sixth birthday. I remember that birthday was just me and Ryuichi. Our parents were already dead."

Yuki lightly tugged on Shuichi's hair, " Stop getting distracted and keep to your story brat."

"Oh right. They raised me and loved me as if I were Ryuichi's brother, not just their nephew that they had to take care of. They were papa and mama while the two still in Japan were and still are father and mother. Then they died. Papa and Mama died and no one thought Ryuichi could take care of me, that he was too young. So I was sent back to Japan.

Their was total silence after Shuichi finished. For the most part, the novelist got what he wanted from the singer. It now came to mind that his lover had only been five when all the trouble had happened. He would have to go to the older singer to get the specifics about the two Sakumas death.

"Shindo-san takes after his aunt." Tohma murmured as he stared at the picture of the beautiful red haired woman who use to be mistress of the large house.

"She was his aunt only in blood, mother in everything else." Ryuichi replied.

"Does his biological mother resemble her sister?" he questioned the singer.

"They looked nothing alike." the singer replied curtly.

Ryuichi wandered over to the fully dressed Tohma with his shirt in his hand. The singer put his shirt on before sighing.

"My grandmother was American, that's where the red hair came from. Her eyes always seemed to change colors from blue to purple. She agreed instantly to take care of Shuichi. My mother loved her singer, and in turned loved her son as if he was her own." The singer informed as he watched the figure of his mother sit under a tree, covered in a knee length white dress.

Their private moment was broken by gunfire breaking through the still twilight, followed by K roaring like a wild animal.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" drifted through the closed window.

Ryuichi strode over to the window before throwing it open and stepping onto the balcony. The singer looked down into the front yard and stared. A haughtily familiar face stared back. The figure smiled up at him before bowing.

"Hello young master, it is a pleasure to see you after all these years. The splitting image of your father." the man greeted.

"James" Ryuichi muttered before sinking to his knees, hands resting on the balcony.

**A.N: BAM! Lookie what I did. XD**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ch 17- Confrontation**

**A.N: I'm soooooooo sorry. I was distracted with getting ready to graduate high school and then starting college. I may not have a regular updating system, but I'm going to try.**

As he stared down at James, memories flashed in his mind. Two bodies wrapped around each other; panting, grunting, moaning. His mother's shocked face as she walked in on the stolen moment.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he hissed, feeling Tohma's presence at his back but ignoring it.

"I wanted to see you and the little master." came the prompt reply.

"You have no right to call him that." the singer snapped, eyes flickering to K.

The American got the silent message, stepping into the other blonds personal space with his usual demented grin on his face. James, previously oblivious to his new shadow, jumped when he heard the taller man's gun click. James bowed quickly to the form of his master before turning on his heel and stalking down the driveway to the gate. As he walked, he stole a glance at the little master and marveled at how similar he looked to the mistress.

He stopped at the gate and turned before announcing loudly, "I shall see you both again my lords."

The moment he was out of sight, hell broke loose. Ryuichi fainted, which Shuichi saw so he started screaming, making everyone talk at once. The last thing Ryuichi heard as he slipped into oblivion was K shooting off his gun and the soothing baritones of his new lover's voice.

Ryuichi's first thought as he woke was that he needed to write a song about his Tohma's voice. His second thought was that Kuma-chan had grown as he stared at the mass of pink on his chest. Realizing what was on his chest, Ryuichi let out a breathless laugh before humming Sleepless Beauty to its muse. Immediately, Shuichi shot up and stared at his brother. A moment of silence followed, then came the crying. The silent tears that Ryuichi knew were serious so he sat up and hugged the younger man with him still on his lap.

"I'm fine, I was just shocked." Ryuichi muttered.

It took half an hour to sooth his young charge. Both exhausted, they were oblivious to their three blond watchdogs. Tohma ran his hand over his face before turning to his companions.

"I don't like this." Yuki muttered, his eyes never straying from his slumbering brat.

"I want you to find everything you can on him K." Tohma informed the silent American.

Silently K nodded and stalked out of the room. Yuki studied his brother-in-law before shacking with silent laughter and sitting on a nearby chair. The two of them watched their lover's through the night.

**A.N: Tadah! Sorry its short.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ch 18**

**A.N: Another chapter, college is keeping me busy.**

**Disclaimer: Again, no owning going on here.**

Ryuichi sat slouched in the chair behind his father's desk. The quiet of the study allowed him to her the conversations going on outside. Everyone was out there, so he was in his father's study hiding. His reaction to James had embarrassed him when little else could. Sighing, he studied the black leather bound book in his lap with an air of sadness. His father's name stitched in silver gleamed up at him. The journal of Yasuo Sakuma.

He always knew his father kept a personal journal along with one for business. But he had never felt the need to read it until now. Despite the fact that his father wrote in the personal one sparingly, he hoped something was in there about James. Maybe something that would tell him about his parent's deaths, remembering being told about the phone calls his father supposedly got prior to his death. Ryuichi opened the journal and read the second to last entry in the book. It was written several months before his parents deaths, about the time when Shuichi had wandered away and gotten lost in the wood surrounding the house. Ryuichi traced his father's handwriting and read:

_Date: 04/12/1998_

_Suki burst into my study today in such a state I worried I would have to send for a doctor. When I was finally able to calm her; she informed me that Shuichi had wandered from his nanny and no one could find him. It was feared that he had gone past the property lines and ventured into the woods surrounding the house. James had already taken charge and had sent the staff into the tree line. With a heavy heart I called Ryuichi._

_Ryuichi appeared on our doorstep so quickly I worried momentarily about how many traffic laws he had broken to come here so quickly. His faced stopped my worrying about traffic laws, my son looked so heartbroken I felt my own heart break as well. My wife was close to hysterical and I felt myself start to worry once again about having to call the hospital to admit them both. I hugged them both and I was about to speak when a cry broke the tense silence. It was Shuichi, crying sobs that shook his small body and fighting to free himself from James' arms. With a cry, Suki grabbed the child and smothered him with hugs and kisses. I stole a glimpse at James and was shocked at what I saw. He looked livid as he gazed at my youngest child and wife. He noticed me watching him and he quickly morphed his face into a neutral façade. It was such a quick change I worried that I was imaging things. He bowed and quickly left._

_Ryuichi was singing to Shuichi. He had his younger brother in his arms and was going up the stairs, never once stopping his song. My son had such a breathtaking voice. Hearing Ryuichi sing was always a delightful experience. I noticed with amusement that the staff shared my opinion. As I stood there watching everything around me move, I couldn't help but let my mind wander to James. His reaction earlier worried me. But right now I can only hope that it doesn't become anything serious. I must go now and check on my boys. I shall record the next thing of importance when it comes along. _

_Yasuo Sakuma_

Ryuichi sat in silence. The singer pondered his father's words about James.

"Why would he look so angry watching mother and Shu-chan?" he wondered out loud.

A giant crash and loud screaming startled the man. But he laughed when he recognized K and Shuichi's voices. The singer grinned before going outside to join his family.

Pictures and cut outs from newspapers lined the walls in bulk. The first subject a man with blue eyes and brown eyes displayed in various ways throughout his years. As a teenager in a suit standing next to a man with similar man, later in flamboyant outfits on stage grinning as everyone around his screamed. Wrapped around a blond man and a woman with purple hair, singing on stage next to a younger man with pink hair. The pink haired man was the other subject of the pictures. As a young child playing with a dog, him older dancing on stage. Both had various clip outs with 'Nittle Grasper' and 'Bad Luck' proudly over their heads. James stood looking around at the pictures. He had done his job since he was separated from the two younger singers. He had watched them, and now it was time to finish what he started. All he wanted to do was watch and protect his masters, but they wouldn't let him. It broke the man's heart.


	19. Chapter 19

**Ch 19**

**A.N:/ FINALLY, THE WRITER HAS RETURNED TO HER STORY! *puppy dog eyes* sorry I'm late.**

**Disclaimer: look at the 18 other chapters if you don't believe me**

**-**_flashback-_

Yasuo fiddled with his tie as he listened with half an ear to the squeals of a happy Shuichi. For some reason he couldn't get the thing straight and he had a board of directors meeting in an hour. Soft chuckling reached his ears and the man looked over his left shoulder and came face to face with James. He pouted at his friend and held out his tie with eyes that would make his two sons jealous.

James grabbed the tie and put it on his master with an amused look on his face. Backing up to admire his work, the man sighed and said, "I can't figure out why you can't do something as simple as fix your tie."

The man grinned in answer before walking past him while patting him on the shoulder. Yasuo walked to Shuichi and picked him up. The boy squealed in delight and kissed his father on the cheek before settling into the older man's arms. Pivoting on his heel, the doctor nestled his young son on his hip and observed the other man in the room.

"Is something bothering you James?" he inquired.

"It's nothing sir, just a feeling." the man replied.

Yasuo tilted his head to the side, brown hair falling to frame his face before smiling at his companion. James blushed under his master's scrutiny and silently watched the man leave the room with Shuichi while calling over his shoulder that he would like to leave in the next ten minutes. James ran his hand through his hair. Since the mistress had walked in on him and young master Ryuichi, James had been walking on egg shells around his employer. Waiting for the blowup that he was sure to come. But there was nothing, it was like she hadn't told her husband that Ryuichi was sleeping with him. Maybe Suki-sama approved. He loved her son, that might be enough for the mother to not thing he wasn't good enough for him.

-_end-_

Ryuichi ate his sandwich slumped down in his chair. Tohma and the others were watching him and Shuichi out of the corners of their eyes as they ate and it was making him squirm. His younger brother wasn't fairing much better. The writer was openly staring at the younger man while Hiro glowered at him from across from him. What did everyone want from them? It wasn't like he has called James up and asked him to come over for old times sake. That idiotic man had shown up of his own accord now everyone was treating him and Shuichi as though they were about to break. He pouted and looked at Kumagoro sitting on his stool next to him. This wasn't fair.

"WAHHHHH!" Ryuichi randomly yelled.

Everyone stopped eating and Hiro started to chock from shock. K smacked the man on the back while glaring at Ryuichi.

"Why is everyone staring!" The older of the two singers cried.

"We're just curious Ryuichi-san" Hiro replied in his normal placating manner.

In response Ryuichi shot out of his chair, grabbed kuma-chan and Shuichi and stalked out the dining room and down the hallway. Yuki sprung up when his brat was snatched and stalked after the two and everyone followed after. They found the two singers in a library. Shuichi was stretched out on a couch clutching kuma-chan and Ryuichi was wandering around the shelves muttering something they couldn't hear. Seeing everyone, Shuichi smiled brightly and waved one of the bunny's arms in their direction.

"Ryuichi." Tohma called to the distracted singer.

Ryuichi looked over his left shoulder at everyone and sighed before wandering over to the lounging singer and sitting on his legs ignoring the younger man's squawk of protest.

"Ask away." the singer muttered with a serious look on his face.

"Did that man kill your parents?" K barked.

"I don't know." came the reply

" Does he know what really happened if he didn't do it?" Tohma inquired.

"Yep." Ryuichi replied, popping the p.

"Does he want to hurt either of you?" K asked.

"He was always very dedicated to his job, almost to an obsessed level. He doesn't want to hurt us intentionally, but he might if he thinks it's to protect us." Ryuichi muttered.

"Didn't he spend some time in a psych ward after they died?" Shuichi inquired.

Everyone started at the question and stared at Ryuichi waiting for the answer.

Ryuichi winched before answering," Yeah, but I could never figure out why."

"K!" Tohma barked suddenly.

"On it bossman." the American replied before swinging his gun over his shoulder and strutting out the door.

Silence followed the man's departure.


	20. Chapter 20

**Ch 20**

**A.N:/ So, this is me not abandoning the story. I've been really busy with school and I'm sooooooo sorry.**

_ James ignored the voices of the police around him as he was handcuffed and dragged from the manor. Wildly he looked around for Ryuichi, hoping that he could plead with the man to not let them take him away. Finally spotting the brunet with a dozing Shuichi in his lap, he tried to make eye contact but was blocked by the rim of the hat the younger man was wearing. His last sight of the manor was watching the two ignore as he was taken away._

K read the multiple files around him that detailed James' stent in jail and the trial. All the evidence had left no doubt that he was the killer but once the DNA was found to be tampered with, the judge had no choice but to declare a mistrial. The American let out a sigh as he continued to read and froze when he got to the part when the mistrial was declared. The courtroom was described to have been chaos, people yelling that this was an outrage and demanded justice. But what was really interesting to read was that when it was announced, James laughed. When he started to laugh, the courtroom has fallen silent. He apparently then turned around in his chair and reached over the railing to where Ryuichi had been sitting and hugged him and telling him loudly that now that it was over they could be together. He was dragged off the man and taken away and a court appointed shrink had seen him and declared him mentally unstable. Parent's employee falling for the child of their employer, not uncommon in well off families they would like the outside world to think. (Maybe he grew so obsessed with Ryuichi that he killed his parents to be with him.) K thought.

"But where does that leave Shindo?" he muttered to the empty room.

If James killed Yasuo and Suki to have Ryuichi to himself, why did he leave Shuichi alone? Did he not see the young child as a threat to his "relationship" with his brother? Maybe he wanted to be a family with the two of them. A delusion to have Ryuichi and raise Shuichi as their child, and the parents of the two boys has been in the way.

"I just hope I'm completely wrong about this." K declared before grabbing everything he gathered to bring it to his boss.

"What happened to your father's work, all the facilities?" Tohma asked his bedmate.

Ryuichi looked up from where he was squished into the pillows before shifting, bringing the sheets around his waist. A thoughtful look appeared on his face as he tried to remember what happened to everything his father had his name attached too.

"Since I have nothing to do with medicine what so ever the vice president Matthew took over and he runs all of sites." He finally replied. Ryuichi shifted again before continuing. "The hospitals and clinics and research facilities just have my name on them, I don't do anything related to them, I've tried to sell to Matthew for years but he says he's just content to run it in my name."

Tohma observed Ryuichi with a neutral facial expression that quickly morphed into surprise when the other man moved and straddled him. The sheets previously wrapped tightly around the singer pooled around him and Ryuichi smiled softly at the man under him.

"Tomorrow is our first performance, so for tonight can we forget about this and enjoy each other like we should have been doing for years?" Ryuichi pleaded with a soft look on his face.

"For tonight." Was the reply given as Tohma threaded his hands into the singer's hair and dragged him down for a deep kiss.

K huffed in annoyance when he couldn't find Tohma anywhere. He turned a sharp corner only to collide with another body. As he landed on the ground, K groaned and looked down into shocked grey eyes. Cursing, the American scrambled off of Hiro before extending a hand to help the younger man up.

"Where are you headed off to in such a hurry Mr. K?" Hiro inquired as he took the offered hand.

"Looking for the bossman." K replied with a light blush covering his face.

To his surprise Hiro snickered before a wicked smile appeared on his face. "You might want to try him in the morning, he's a little occupied at the moment last I heard."

"So him and Ryuichi finally going for it huh?" K mused out loud as a similar smile appeared on his face. "About damn time."

"What are you up too?" he questioned to red haired man.

A look of embarrassment appeared on Hiro's face, "I'm trying to find my room but I can't figure out where it is."

"Well I can't help you there cause I don't know where mine is either." K replied cheerfully.

A deadpan look appeared on Hiro's face, "Wonderful" he muttered before walking around K and continuing down the hallway.

"Wait, where are you going?" K called.

"I know it's this way so I am going to go look for my room." Floated down the hallway.

K sighed in annoyance before running after the younger man only to run into Hiro's back as he came to an abrupt stop. He was about to snap at the younger man but the words died in his throat as Hiro turned on his heel and stared at K with a determined look on his face. K furrows his brows in confusion only for his eyes to widen when Hiro grabbed his head roughly before pulling him down for a deep kiss. Too shocked to respond, K stands there and lets Hiro kiss him. The younger man breaks off with a gasp before running down the hallway he was heading for. Leaving K standing in the dark hallway in complete shock.


End file.
